


[JonDami] The Cat Who Died a Million Times 死过一百万次的猫

by Katsukixxx



Category: DC Rebirth - Fandom, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Lord!Superfamily, M/M, Rebels!Batfamily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: Summary：他们快速地、从世界的各个角落回到韦恩庄园来。所有的计划按部就班地展开，像是曾经排演过一百万次一样。而达米安知道，这一次，没有什么白猫了。弃权声明：本文中出现的所有角色都不属于我，只有绝对的OOC属于我。





	[JonDami] The Cat Who Died a Million Times 死过一百万次的猫

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：  
> *标题和灵感致敬《活了一百万次的猫（The Cat Who Lived a Million Times）》  
> *作为UNromantic 的前篇，也可以当做独立小短篇  
> *没有什么正经世界线，全部都是瞎掰的【  
> * Jon: 18~19 Damian: 21~22
> 
> 推荐BGM： Sia-Waving Goodbye

 

 

 

 

    罗宾几乎是摔进花园里的。

    他的头重重地砸进吸饱了水的泥土里——哥谭又在下雨了——这给他带来了点轻微的脑震荡。但与他身上的两个枪洞相比根本算不上什么。当然了，庄园的警报没响，不过也没人能注意到庄园西北角的这点动静。

    兜帽早就滑落了，他把额角抵在泥地上，粗重地喘息着，试图站起来，却还是摔回了泥水里。贯穿伤，小腿上一个，侧腹部一个。本来不算什么大事，但他失血过多了。

    雨下得很大，他开始发抖，这可不是个好兆头。血迹倒是会被冲得一干二净。他嘲讽般地笑笑，用手臂护甲上残缺的倒刺扎进土里，运用上肢的力量拖拽自己前行。

    灌木丛的枝叶摇动起来。会是谁？他下意识地往腰部摸去，才想起他的腰带没了，这是最糟糕的。而且通讯器也被碾了个粉碎。

    该死的，他这幅模样，不论来人是敌是友他都不想被人看见。

    一个黑影跳到了他面前。是阿尔弗雷德。不是人，是那只永远没法儿在蝙蝠洞好好呆着的黑猫。这下他是真的笑出来了。

    他手臂一松，身子砸回泥泞里。太冷了，他眼前开始失去焦距。

    “你是来给我传递噩耗的吗？”

    在不断落下的雨水里他蜷起身子，最后看见的是黑猫离去的身影。

 

 

 

〖这形象多符合你，达米安，死了一百万次还那么高傲自负又固执的猫。〗

 

 

 

    达米安醒来的时候，蝙蝠洞里热闹得很。

    一阵摩托车的轰鸣声从远至近，红头罩穿过水幕进入了蝙蝠洞。杰森·陶德摘下头罩，大步径直走向了蝙蝠电脑，加入了座椅旁围作一圈的谈话。

    “达米安少爷。”

    他转过头，病床边站着阿尔弗雷德——那个人类版本的——手里端着那熟悉的银制雕花托盘。与此同时，达米安听见了，逐渐靠近的脚步声。蝙蝠侠试图装作一副平静的样子，但他的脚步声出卖了他。

    “达米安。”他的父亲站在了床边。

    “我没事，”达米安抢在他开口前说，“他们会来哥谭的，也许马上就会来。我一到那儿，他就碾碎了我的通讯器。他……”达米安顿了顿，“他想要监禁我，拿走了我的腰带。费了点劲，但我还是脱身了。”

    看见蝙蝠侠的目光扫过他腰部和腿上的绷带，达米安补充道：“……那不是他做的。这是我在回来的路上……哥谭已经陷入混乱了，父亲。这样下去，没等到他们来，哥谭就会不攻自破。”

    “神谕已经传来消息了，”蝙蝠侠点点头，可他的下巴仍是绷得紧紧的，“达米安，没有下一次，我不允许你——”

     “好了，我相信达米安少爷需要一点时间来恢复他的伤口。”他们的管家在此出声，“您可以帮我把这些热饮带到电脑那儿去吗，布鲁斯老爷？外面下着这么大的雨，大家都需要一杯热乎乎的茶，或者咖啡。”

    “有我的热可可吗？”夜翼不知道什么时候跳了过来。摘了面具的迪克·格雷森摸了摸达米安的头发，对蝙蝠侠说：“芭芭拉要准备分区了，半个小时后可以开始第一次巡逻。”

    布鲁斯又点了点头，接过阿尔弗雷德手上的托盘回到蝙蝠电脑那去了。然后迪克使了个眼色，于是阿尔弗雷德也离开了，只留下韦恩家的长兄，俯下身叹了口气：“我同意布鲁斯说的，达米，你不应该独自去……”

    达米安闭着眼睛，一声不吭。

    他听见又是一声叹息。

    直到对方走远了，达米安才睁开眼睛。一个小黑团跳上病床。阿尔弗雷德——猫咪版本的——轻盈地迈过各种输液管和仪器线，在他的胳膊底下窝成一团。

    他的拇指摸上猫咪背部顺滑的皮毛。芭芭拉·戈登的声音被外放出来，哥谭的骚乱正式拉开了帷幕。（这世界上又有哪儿还是安稳的呢？）他的兄弟姐妹们与他的父亲探讨着下一步的计划与安排。他们快速地、从世界的各个角落回到韦恩庄园来。所有的计划按部就班地展开，像是曾经排演过一百万次一样。

    战火是从天而降的。人间之神身着白装点燃大地。

    “你能死一百万次吗？”达米安低声问。黑猫摇了摇尾巴。

    达米安知道，这一次，没有什么白猫了。

  


 


End file.
